tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Categoria:Main Heroine
Main Heroine ou Female Lead é um termo usado para a personagem feminina em destaques de uma narrativa protagonizada por um personagem masculino, podendo ou não ser par romântico desse protagonista. Em The King of Cartoons esse papel geralmente pertence as detentoras do título Angel of Light, mas em alguns arcos, Movie Fics e especiais, esse papel pode ser desempenhado por outra personagem. Lista Série Principal * Lily - Main Heroine da primeira temporada de The King of Cartoons. Ela e Vinix são os únicos personagens originais do grupo principal. * Angeline Stars - Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons 2. * Ariel - O mais próximo de uma Main Heroine em The King of Cartoons 2001, embora sua aparição limitou-se a alguns capítulos. * Lina Tenshi - A mais recorrente Main Heroine da série principal de The King of Cartoons. Introduzida em The King of Cartoons 2002, ela é detentora do título Angel of Light na geração de Vinix. * Iron Maiden Jeanne - Main Heroine do primeiro e terceiro arco de The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 2, após a suposta morte de Lina na temporada anterior. * Cyrille - Main Heroine do segundo arco de Maximum Impact 2 e também de The King of Cartoons XVIII por inteiro. * Arin - Main Heroine do segundo e último arco de The King of Cartoons: Maximum Impact 3, bem como o Movie Fic dessa temporada. * Alfin - Main Heroine do terceiro arco de Maximum Impact 3. * Rena - Main Heroine do terceiro arco de The King of Cartoons XVII. * Mirai Jeanne - Main Heroine do quarto arco de XVII. * Mahoney Catalucia - Main Heroine do sexto arco de XVII. Outras Séries * Medi Tomiko - Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons Chronicles. * Lumina Ophan - A mais recorrente Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons - Turn Back the Pendulum. Detentora do titulo Angel of Light na época de Sky Seraph. * Agnès Oblige - Main Heroine do sétimo arco de Pendulum. * Princesa Crystal - Main Heroine do primeiro arco de The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons. * Holy Azura - A mais recorrente Main Heroine de Blue Dragon e também Main Heroine de Proelium - A world with heroes. Detentora do título Angel of Light na época de Jet. * Great Witch Arcana - Main Heroine do quarto arco de Blue Dragon. * Aki Hikari - Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons: Galactic Battle. * Sarin - Main Heroine de The King Of Cartoons And The Elixir of Life. Movie Fics e Especiais * Juli Misawa - Main Heroine de Vicious Saga - The King of Cartoons. * Hinagiku Katsura - Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Neo Wave: Another Dimension. * Suzuhime - Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact: The Lost Kingdom. * Bra - Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons: Especial de 15 anos. * Rumi - Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons Movie Fic Maximum Impact 2: Apollo’s Revenge. * Frisk - Embora Frisk seja de certa forma Main Heroine de The King of Cartoons: Especial de 20 anos, a que apareceu no especial na realidade era Chara disfarçada. * Higana - Main Heroine de Vicious Saga Ω - The King of Cartoons. Trívias * Miki Furukawa é o único par romântico de um Rei dos Desenhos que não é Main Heroine, ao invés disso ela é uma personagem de suporte com algumas aparições. * Maria Renard, Whip, Kairi, Mina Hakuba, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Chun-Li, Ling Xiaoyu e Sara Trantoul são Main Heroines em suas histórias originais que serviram como base para algum arco na fanfic, mas não são consideradas Main Heroines em TKOC por não terem fortes ligações com o protagonista da fanfic e sim o protagonista da história original (Que acaba por ser Deuteragonista na fanfic). * Arcana e Chara (Se considerar que era ela se disfarçando de Frisk) tem a distinção de serem Main Heroines e Main Antagonists numa mesma história. Ver Também * Protagonista * Deuteragonista * Tritagonista Categoria:Termos